A dynamic bit range of a capacitive radio-frequency digital-to-analog converter (Cap-RF-DAC) is determined by a number of parallel capacitive paths which produce a multi-bit digital input signal to the Cap-RF-DAC. A current steering radio-frequency digital-to-analog converter (current steering RF-DAC) may be used. However, the number of unit cells required for a thermometer-coded current steering RF-DAC increases exponentially as the dynamic bit range is increased, which can be cost-prohibitive from a die-area perspective for a given product application. The current steering RF-DAC also has lower efficiency in wiring, power consumption, and die area compared to a Cap-RF-DAC architecture. Therefore, additional measures to increase the dynamic bit range are desired.